EL DESTINO DEL AMOR
by Amaya-rhzs
Summary: los hermanos yagami se mudan y encontraran a su primer amor. como les ira?


**El destino del amor**

Hikari Yagami, era una chica de 15 años que vivía con Taichi, su hermano, y sus padres en Tokio. Un día, por el trabajo de su padre tuvieron que mudarse…

-buenas tardes hijos, amor- saluda el papá mientras le da un pequeño beso a la esposa

-hola papá, ¿qué tal?- le dice un joven alto de cabello castaño de nombre Taichi

-bien… hay una noticia que debo darles-

-dinos…-interviene la hija menor, Hikari

-nos mudamos

-¡¿QUE?! o_O- dicen los 3 al unisono al escuchar la traumante noticia

-es mi trabajo- explica el señor Yagami- nos mandan al otro extremo del país

-pero, papá…-dice el muchacho

-…no me quiero ir- completa la chica

-si su padre lo dice-dice con reigancion-debe ser lo mejor…

La familia Yagami se mudó.

Ya eran finales de vacaciones, iba a empezar la escuela, así que Hikari y Taichi fueron a sus grados correspondientes…

En el grado de Hikari…

-este año tenemos a una compañera nueva en el colegio y en la ciudad. Hikari Yagami- presenta el profesor

-buenos…días-dice con nerviosismo Hikari

-pase a sentarse

Al sentarse su compañero del costado fue Takeru Takaishi, un lindo chico, rubio y con unos profundos ojos celestes… era mas alta que ella

-mucho gusto…soy takeru-dice su compañero de asiento muy amablemente con una hermosa sonrisa

-O///O ho…hola-

En el aula de Taichi, lo presentaron de la misma manera, pero él contemplaba a una bella chica pelirroja de bellos ojos rubí. El profesor lo asigno al costado de Yamato, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo

-hola…soy Taichi Yagami- se presenta

-soy Yamato Ishida-

-una pregunta- dice con curiosidad-… como se llama esa chica?- señalando a la pelirroja

-Sora Takenouchi… ¿por?

-es muy hermosa…

Al instante Takeru y Hikari se hicieron muy, muy buenos amigos, tanto que Hikari se enamoró de él, de su amabilidad, bondad y madurez. Solo que ella pensaba que él solo la veia como un buena amiga y nada mas, pero era lo contrario, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella…

Taichi se hizo amigo de Sora, tanto como lo deseaba, él para caerle mejor, le preguntaba todo a Yamato…

-que piensa Sora de mi?-pregunta entusiasmado el castaño

-te gusta mucho, no?

-es que es tan bella… buena… PERFECTA!

-xD estas muy enamorado

Yamato lo animaba mucho y le decia muchas cosas… pero el amaba tanto a Sora tanto o más como Taichi

-Hikari! Hikari!- le gritaba una niña de lentes

-hola Miyako

-toma…-le entrega un papelito

-que es?-pregunta con curiosidad

-te invito a mi fiesta, lleva amigos. Nos vemos!

-OK ^^

En casa de los Yagami…

-hola hermano. Me invitaron a una fiesta, vas? Llevas a Yamato y a Sora

-claro ^^ cuando es?

-dentro de 3 semanas

-ok

En el colegio

-hola Hikari- le saluda su mejor amigo

-hola =)

-que tal?

-bien. Miyako te invito a ala fiesta?

-si, iras?

-si, también mi hermano, Yamato y Sora

-OK =)

En el recreo

-Taichi, tengo que hablar contigo- le dice seriamente Yamato

-si?

-es sobre Sora

-le paso algo?- pregunta angustiado

-no. Es que yo… -empieza muy nervioso-yo LA AMO!

-O_O tu…-apretando sus puños- tu eres un traidor

-no es asi-trata de explicar- yo la quise siempre, antes de que tu llegaras

-no me la quitaras, Sora es la chica con la que siempre soñe, y luchare por su amor

-no te la dejaré-responde con seriedad

-crei que eras mi amigo-le pega un puñetazo y se va

Asi pasaron las semanas… Takeru y Hikari con su "amistad", y Taichi y Yamato seguian peleados…

Llegó el dia de la fiesta

- bienvenidos!-saludaba la chica de lentes- Hola como estan? Pasen

-holaç

Hikari pensaba, que era una bella fiesta y la hora perfecta para decirle sus sentimientos a takeru…

-Takeru… podemos hablar?

-claro…

-O///////O yo…-tartamuedeaba la jovencita- yo te quie-

Algo la detuvo… eran los labios de Takeru…

-Hikari lo siento…-dijo con sonrojo extremo- es que te quiero…

-Takeru-le ice mientras abraza-… yo a ti- termina dandole un beso

Taichi buscaba a Sora para declarársele… pero escucho algo:

-y bien quien de los dos te gusta?-una chica le preguntaba a Sora

-no lo se… creo que Yamato…

-y Taichi?

-lo quiero pero como un amigo… en cambio con Yamato es diferente

A Taichi se le partio el corazón en miles de pedacitos… pero amaba a Sora y haria lo correcto.

-que quieres?-le dijo cortante

-creo…-empezó- Sora te quiere a ti, yo mas bien soy como un hermano-le dijo directo- le deberias decir lo que sientes

-Taichi…

-dile lo que sientes…

-gracias amigo

Pues la historia amorosa de los Yagami es esta… les va bien, les va mal… todo es cosa del destino del amor….

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de autor; este es mi primer fic ojala sea de su agrado… pronto publicare mas**


End file.
